


Day 24: Travel

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [24]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Hijack March Madness, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'humanité est tombé, les morts se relèvent pour vagabonder sur terre. Et les survivants font ce qu'ils peuvent pour ne pas les rejoindre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24: Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Pour celui-là, en cherchant les traduction, j'ai choisi "propagation d'une maladie" comme fil conducteur. Faut dire le fait que je me sois remise à jouer à The Last of Us n'a pas aidé.

Jack fixa l'adolescent à peine plus jeune que lui, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Il fronça les sourcils avec un air désolé alors que le brun devant lui crachait salive et sang sur le côté.

_Pitié... juste une balle...

Jack leva le pistolet dans sa main et visa la tête du garçon. L'autre versa une larme en le fixant mais lui sourit.

_Merci.

Jack appuya sur la détente en détournant les yeux. Il ne se retourna pas en entendant le corps tomber au sol et s'éloigna. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il achevait une personne mordue, mais il n'avait jamais tiré sur un enfant auparavant, et l'idée même lui brisait le cœur.

Voilà déjà 2 ans que le monde avait succombé à un étrange virus transformant les gens en véritables zombies, qui se jetaient sur tout le monde sans distinction, pour les étripper et arracher leurs membres avec les dents. Jack n'avait jamais vu ce genre de choses que dans les films et les jeux vidéos, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait un jour comme un personnage de _Walking Dead_ , à survivre au milieu de cadavres se promenant sur terre.

Le gamin qu'il venait d'abattre, il ne le connaissait pas. Jack était un solitaire, bougeant sans arrêt, ne se joignant jamais aux groupes, et il n'avait fait que tomber sur le gamin et son groupe dans cette ville où il était arrivé le veille. Il s'était fait mordre au cou, et entre l'idée qu'il finirait comme les autres et le sang qu'il perdait lentement mais sûrement, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution qu'une balle en pleine tête. Jack se dégoûtait parfois, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Se faire mordre, ça voulait dire mourir, peu importe que ce soit définitivement ou non.

Il se battait seul, parce qu'il avait déjà trop souvent vécu la douleur de voir les membres de son groupe rejoindre les rangs des morts, si ce n'était pas le rang des zombies, avant que le groupe ne tombe petit à petit entre paranoia, rancoeur et les non-dits qui parasitent les gens. La dernière fois qu'il avait vécu ça, il s'était juré que ce serait la dernière, même si ça signifiait qu'il n'aurait l'aide de personne face à cette vie.

Il regrettait un peu sa décision d'être seul, de temps en temps. Mais surtout lorsqu'il se retrouva avec un zombie au dessus de lui, à essayer de le bouffer tout cru. Et il n'aurait pas eu si peur si le flingue qu'il tenait sous le menton de la créature ne cliquait pas dans le vide. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en réalisant après avoir appuyer deux fois sur la détente et entendu ce clic à chaque fois au lieu d'un gros bang qui signalait la fin des ennuis. La créature au dessus de lui n'était pas bien forte, mais elle était lourde et il perdait peu à peu la force dans ses bras. Il essayait de se débattre, de trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce cauchemar, de balancer le monstre plus loin pour pouvoir s'enfuir pendant ce temps. Mai ses jambes étaient coincés entre celles du zombie et il ne voyait rien à proximité qui pourrait servir à fracasser le crâne pourrissant. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas après avoir tenu le coup aussi longtemps !

C'est alors qu'il entendit enfin le bang tant attendu, le monstre s'écroulant à côté de lui en répandant son sang noir sur le sol. Jack lui donna un coup de pied en reculant, encore au sol. Il buta alors dans quelque chose et se pétrifia un instant.

_Est-ce que ça va ?

Il releva ses yeux et rencontra un visage humain, non-putréfiait heureusement, et il se détendit tout de suite. L'inconnu posa une main sur son épaule et rangea son arme à la ceinture de son pantalon. Jack tremblait encore un peu, il n'était jamais passé aussi près de mourir et il ne voulait définitivement plus jamais revivre ça. Il se releva avec l'aide de l'inconnu, non sans prendre son pistolet au passage, et le regarda. Comment n'avait-il pas vu qu'il ne lui restait plus que 4 balles ?!

_Tu n'as pas été mordu au moins ?

_Non, mais c'est pas passé loin cette fois...

Jack sursauta alors en entendant un aboiement juste à côté de lui et en baissant les yeux, il vit un gros chien noir le fixant en remuant la queue. Voilà des années qu'il n'avait plus vu de chiens, plus depuis que la propagation avait commencé.

_Je te présente Krokmou, mon chien.

_Les chiens sont si rares aujourd'hui... où l'as-tu trouvé ?

_Il était déjà à moi avant que tout parte en vrille.

Jack remarqua alors lorsque la bête se leva qu'il avait une patte en métal à l'arrière. Il fronça les sourcils.

_Je m'appelle Hiccup. Et toi ?

_J-Jack... hum... ton chien n'a plus de... de patte arrière...

_Oh, ça ? Il s'est fait prendre dans un piège à ours. Je lui aie bricolé ça pour qu'il ne boite pas. Pas mal, hein ?

Jack n'y connaissait rien en mécanique, mais à voir le chien lui tourner autour et ne pas sembler déranger le moins du monde par l'absence d'une partie de sa patte, il en déduit que le jeune homme avait fait du bon boulot.

_Tu vis dans le coin ? Demanda l'auburn à côté de lui.

_N-non... je voyage.

_On parle encore de voyage maintenant ? C'est plutôt une vie de nomade, non ?

_Peu importe, je ne reste jamais au même endroit.

Jack s'étonnait de s'ouvrir ainsi à une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis 5 minutes. Mais il lui devait la vie, alors il pouvait bien faire la conversation. Alors qu'il allait poser une question à son sauveur, ils entendirent des plaintes significatives provenant de plus loin derrière eux. Ils échangèrent un regard.

_Je connais un passage plus loin, ils ne pourront pas nous suivre.

_Bon... et bien, allons-y.

Jack suivit l'auburn, même s'il ne l'aurait pas fait en temps normal. Mais il se méfiait encore un peu, on ne pouvait jamais être certain de la nature des gens dans ce monde, déjà bien avant que les morts ne sortent de leur sommeil éternel.


End file.
